


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Ejaculation, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: There is no plot. It’s just porn. Enjoy <3Listening to Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The DiscoThis is for @riversong-sam‘s challenge from longer ago than I care to admit. I’m a bad person.. <3





	

Dean pulled her into the motel room, his hands in her hair and his body pressing hers against the wall. Pushing her into the room, Dean ordered, “On the bed, with your head hanging off.”

“You’re bossy,” she said with a giggle. Taking a few steps toward the bed and stretched the waist of her crocheted jean shorts for a moment before unbuttoning them and slipping them over her hips. Pulling her white tank top over her head, leaving Y/N fully disrobed and ready to play, she positioned herself on the bed as he had instructed, letting her arms hang off the bed over her head.

Raptly watching her little show, Dean hadn’t planned to strip down completely and he didn’t plan on changing his mind. Walking over to her, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to comfortably pull his cock out without the fabric of his boxer briefs and pants getting in the way. 

He grinned down at her as her eyes widened hungrily at the sight of his manhood. Dean knew he was packing, but always enjoyed that moment of confirmation on a girl’s face when she saw what he had to offer for the first time. As if on queue, her mouth opened expectantly and Dean knelt. He had no expectations for how much she could take, but was pleasantly surprised when one of her hands gripped his hip and pulled him closer.

Half his thick shaft in her mouth, Dean groaned as she pulled him closer, taking another quarter of his cock. When he felt her nails digging into his thigh, he pulled back and began to shallowly thrust into her mouth. Her moans and slurping noises were blurring his thoughts as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

Leaning over her, being careful to keep his steady pace, Dean balanced on one hand while the other slid down her body. Between her breasts, across her stomach, and finally landing between her legs. Spreading her lips with his fingers, Dean groaned at how wet she was already. He ran a finger over her clit teasingly, and felt her lift her head and take his entire cock down her throat.

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean sighed, taking a moment to enjoy the tight grip she had on his shaft and the satisfying heat before he stood again. Stroking his length as he looked her over, she was something else flushed and slightly breathless from deepthroating him and knew what he wanted next. 

Climbing on the bed, and laying his head on a pillow, Dean said, “Get up here.” For a moment she looked at him from the other end of the bed, and the Mark seemed to send a pulse of rage through his system at her lack of cooperation. Sitting up, Dean grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, and said, his voice dark and menacing, “Sit on my face before I change my mind.”

Carefully placing a knee on either side of his head and leaning down, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and playfully licking his shaft. Gasping as she felt Dean’s hands on the back of her thighs, his thumbs teasing her lips for a moment before he lifted his head and began sucking at her sex. He pushed her lips together with the pads of his thumbs and delicately bit her pussy a few times before spreading her wide.

Y/N took her time, trying to keep her wits about her as she slid her hand over his shaft in time with her mouth taking half his length into her mouth. She could feel his tongue switching between quickly flicking her clit back and forth to dipping into her. The steady rhythm she set was easy to maintain as she moaned around his cock.

Dean wanted to push her. He wanted to see how far she would go before she broke, and he pressed his thumb into her cunt as his lips sealed around her clit. Still gently sucking and teasing her clit, Dean slid his thumb out and gently began to circle her other entrance. The deep moan and dramatic arch of her back told him everything he needed to know as he began to press the pad of this slick thumb against her asshole.

Reaching between their bodies, Dean found her breasts resting against his stomach. Taking a brief moment to enjoy the weight and softness of her tits, Dean not-so-gently took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and began to pull slightly while pinching harder than he would normally. Again, she met the challenge with a keening moan that sent subtle vibrations to the base of his cock. 

Resting his head, Dean gripped her hips firmly, his fingers digging into her flesh as he said, “Enough of that.” Without waiting for her to ask a question, Dean pushed her off him onto her side, sat up, and patted his hand on his lap, “Get on, sweetheart.”

Crawling a bit shakily onto his lap, her hands flew to his shoulders as he pushed her back roughly. Her ass cradled in his lap as his cock nestled between her lips, Dean ran his hands along her body. Cupping her breasts and pushing them together for a moment before he reached between them and gripped his cock.

A few light smacks of the shaft against her sex had Y/N squirming, but she didn’t ask for him to do anything. As if they both knew that she had no say in how their evening was going to unfold, Y/N bit her bottom lip and moaned as he teased her. Dean canted his hips back so he could position the head of his cock at her entrance, his eyes darting to hers as he began to slowly push into her.

Dean knew he wasn’t her first, but he always reveled in the sensation of his cock sinking into someone for the first time. He loved it even more when they reacted like she did, eyes crossing slightly, mouth hanging open, and that sudden flash across her face when she realized that this was the biggest dick she had and probably would ever have inside her.

Taking his time stretching her and enjoying the pressure around his cock, Dean felt the telltale sign of female orgasm. Checking her face, and he figured with the position they were in, he must be hitting her g-spot or getting close to it. His hands moving to her hips, Dean muttered, “Hold on,” as he moved her farther down the bed and lifted her as he laid on his back.

She looked down at him as she found her footing and he guided her hands back to his bent knees behind her. Dean gave her a small nod before his eyes dropped to where he was still partially buried inside her. Hesitantly, Y/N began to push herself up and settle back on his cock, taking more each time until her ass met his hips. 

The pressure inside her was building rapidly, but she needed more. Dean noticed the mixture of panic and need on her face, and took action. He sat up, gripping her legs, causing her to fall back on the bed and bounce slightly. Holding her ankles wide apart, Dean began to slam his hips against hers, pistoning his cock into her sex. 

Her hands were fisted in her hair as she began to cry out in earnest, muttering that she was close, when her hands were at her side and she popped up. For a moment she watched his cock plunge into her, and the wet, sucking noise seemed to grow louder with each thrust. Falling back onto the bed as her back bowed off the bed, Dean released her legs and quickly dropped one to just below her stomach, pressing hard. 

Relentlessly pumping his cock into her as her body convulsed around him, he felt her snap and sped up. Within a few seconds she was scrambling to find anything to hold onto as her cunt gushed around his shaft, soaking his hips and thighs as he kept pushing her further. Slipping his other hand underneath her, he used the same thumb from earlier and began to press against her asshole.

Dean settled, his cock deep inside her as he felt the erratic flutter of her muscles, as his thumb teased her ass. Her bottom lip was back in her mouth as she sighed and rolled her hips, encouraging him. Well aware that their current position would make his wrist ache in the morning, Dean didn’t hold back as he grabbed her around  her waist and flipped her onto her stomach, propping her on her knees. 

Up until then, he had been careful to not show off or give her a reason for alarm, but he was done playing human. He was a Knight of Hell, and he was going to fuck her like one. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, and without a word started rolling his hips. His thrusts quickened until he was hammering his cock into her, her cunt dripping and making a mess of the motel’s cheap bedding. 

Once Dean knew she was close to another orgasm, he placed his other hand that had been idle at his side on the small of her back. Spreading his fingers wide for stability, he began to push his thumb into her ass and she was arching her back, pushing her ass higher to make his work easier. Sliding his thumb in and out of her as he pummeled her cunt, he figured the time had come.

Twisting his hand to the side so he could lean over her, nipping at her shoulder as he asked in a gravely voice, “Want me to fuck that tight ass of your’s?”

She started nodding halfway through his question, and Dean couldn’t help the smile that nearly split his face in two. Pushing her shoulders into the bed as he knelt behind her and pulled his cock out, grabbing a condom and some lube before pressing the head of his cock against her asshole that was already giving under the pressure. 

Dean was careful, any sign from her that she was even close to pain, and he backed off. Even though he was a demon, he didn’t need to leave her a bloody mess. After fifteen minutes, that felt like an hour for him, he was able to start being less careful. He heard her deep moans once he bottomed out, grinding against her when she said something.

Thrusting slowly but with more power, Dean said, “Speak up, sweetheart, can’t give you what you want if you keep it to yourself.”

She seemed to struggle to speak for a moment, when her voice, raw from emotion and arousal, finally was loud enough for Dean to hear, “Hard.”

It was only one word, but Dean didn’t need her to explain. Rather than overwork his back, Dean started to push and pull at her hips, only using half his shaft to fuck her for a moment. The sounds and sensations were pushing him closer to his release and even though his refractory period was less than ten minutes when he had cared to figure it out, he wanted to see if she could get off like this.

Taking more liberties with a new partner than he would, even with the Mark twisting his thoughts, Dean figured if she was taking him this well with so little prep, she could take a bit more. Sliding a hand to the middle of her back and pushing her into the bed, Dean lifted his hips until just the head of his cock was inside her ass, and thrust as hard as he dared. 

Y/N shouted, “Fuck yes!” and he could feel the fingers she had just pushed inside her cunt. That was the final straw.

Dean didn't hold back as he fucked her hard, the familiar feeling of her body tightening around him as she got closer then fell over the edge. He didn’t know if she would squirt again, but when he felt her body clamp down on him and a few droplets of water on his thighs, he was gone.

Pounding into her a few more times and stilling with a final, rough thrust as he came into the condom. Dean was still hard and gave her a few more thrusts once his head cleared enough before he pulled out. She collapsed on the bed as he stood to throw out the used condom.

When he approached her, brushing her hair out of her face and she smiled up at him, he asked in an ominous tone, “Enough foreplay, you ready for more or do you need a minute?”

Pushing herself up on the bed, her breathing ragged as she eyed Dean and a grin spread across her face, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”


End file.
